


Sueños en la playa

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Child Son Goten, Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, Son Goten - Freeform, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	Sueños en la playa

No sabes muy bien cómo, pero ahí estás de nuevo. En la casa de la playa de tu abuela, con tu mente de adulto pero tu cuerpo de niño de 5 añitos. Solito, ya que has logrado convencer a tu familia de que ya eres un niño grande y te las puedes apañar tú solito. Te despiertas a las 10 de la mañana, con el brillo del Sol y el cantar de los pajaritos. Te levantas de la cama y te quitas tu pijamita y tus calzoncillos, quedándote completamente desnudito. De pequeño, te encantaba andar en pelotas por todos lados, y, ya que eres un niño otra vez y estás solito en casa, ¿por qué no revivir esa maravillosa experiencia de nuevo?

Bajas las escaleras, con el culito y la pilila al aire, y te diriges a la cocina, a prepararte tu desayuno favorito (un tazón de leche con Choco Krispies) y a ver los dibujos animados en la TV. Sin embargo, mientras desayunas, empiezas a notarte incómodo, y, al instante, te das cuenta del por qué. ¡Se te ha olvidado hacer pipí al levantarte! Te empiezas a poner nervioso, porque tu pilila y tu vejiga son de nuevo muy chicas, y no sabes cuánto te podrás aguantar el pipí exactamente. Te pones de pie, yendo inquieto de un lado para otro y haciendo el baile del pipí mientras terminas de tomarte tu tazón de leche con Choco Krispies, ya que prefieres terminar de desayunar antes de ir al lavabo. Uff, que te meas, te estás meando... Finalmente, terminas de desayunar y vas directo al váter. Uff, pipí, pipí...

Sin embargo, cuando llegas al lavabo, te das cuenta de algo terrible, horroroso... ¡Eres demasiado chico, y el váter es demasiado grande! ¡Tu pilila no llega! Rápidamente, recuerdas que había un banquito que utilizabas para auparte y llegar al váter, pero no se encuentra en ninguna parte del baño. ¡Ufffff, que te meas, que se te escapa el pipí! Empiezas a buscar el banquito por toda la casa como un loco, pero no está en ningún lado. Uffffff, pipí, pipí, pipí... Ya no puedes aguantarte más las ganitas, y no quieres que se te escape y tener un accidente en el suelo, así que decides optar por el "Plan B". Ese que utilizabas cuando el váter estaba ocupado y tampoco te podías aguantar más el pipí: ir a "regar" las plantas del patio delantero. Con las manos manoseándote la pilila, y poquito a poco, te diriges al patio. Buffff, venga ánimo. Unos pasitos más. Aguántate el pipí, como un niño grande. Pipí, pipí, pipí, pipí... Ya casi estás... ¡Ya estás! No hace falta ni que te sujetes la pilila, dispara el pipí como si fuera un manguera. ¡Buffff, ya sale, ya sale el pipí! Bufffffff, pi... pipiiiiiii... Ahhhhhh... Por fin, estás haciendo pipí en las flores... Que gustirrinín... Aaaaaaah... n_n


End file.
